Straight on!
by Yuhi-san
Summary: Shio took Nova to the moon but there is still a lot to do. To be a Leader is a hard job. New Aragami and a strange young boy create just more trouble for Ajira. Between this and private annoyances, he tries to livie his daily live. Easier said as done.
1. Chapter 1  A little talk

Author: Okay, may I ask you some questions? I hope you're gonna give some helpful answer. Unlike other people.

Your Name? - It's Ajira Kato.

Any Nicknames? – Jepp. Most people call me Leader.

How old are you? – I'm 15 now.

Height? I don't know exactly... around 5'3''? Not tall.

Hair color and style? – Short, blond and mostly a little messed up. :)

Color of eyes? – It's greenish-blue.

Outfit: Still using the Battle top and bottom in blue given to me at the start. ^^'

Author: Okay, Thanks for now.

IMPORTANT TO SAY:

The story plays after Shio got to the moon. Federico and Annette are already at the Far East Branche. But Ajira didn't met the Hanibal yet. Or Ren.

But both will apear, don't wory. It's just not following the Burst line.

* * *

><p>Really, he never wanted to be involved in this kind of conversation. And this was also in a way, Lindows fault. Just because he always had been a womanizer, he didn't had to annoy him with that.<br>Soma probably would never understand why it was so interesting for the others to talk about a girl's breast or butt if they never would get on them.  
>As an example: Tsubaki. How was it important she had D-size? No one here would ever touch her or even more.<br>"No matter how sexy a girl is, she'll never surpass Hibari!"

A groan of everyone in this round.

Kota, Karel, Shun, Tatsumi, Federico and Soma sat at the table in the upper part of the entrance. They were drinking drinks and had some snack when Soma had come back from a mission and was asked to join them.  
>He knew, since he met Shio something in his mind had changed. Maybe, he thought, it wasn't all too bad to be around the other God Eaters from time to time and have some conversations whit them.<br>Well, he definitely was wrong.

"C'mon! Hibari's boring!", Kota said directly. "She keeps refusing you anyway!"

"Don't say that. Someday she'll say yes!", Tatsumi replied quickly.

"I remember you said that last year, too.", unlike the rest of the group Karel didn't really seemed to be pleased. "You're just mad because your group only has Gina. And I mean, you can't count her as a girl she's just too flat and boyish. A real tomboy.", better she never would hear that.  
>"Huh! At least she's helpful!", Karel snored. "Not like Kanon. And you can't call her sexy either. It's immaterial she has a cute face."<br>"The first Unit is so lucky. They have a really hot russian girl and the most beautiful healer ever.", there was no way anyone could fail to see that Federico had a crush on the last one.  
>"Damn! Why do you guys get the hot chicks!"<br>"But ya know what!", Kota took himself in again. "Think about Tsubaki! How hot would it be to see her in action? I mean swinging her body and all!"  
>Gosh, they all imagined it now. It was somewhat erotic, but also damn intimidating.<p>

Just Soma didn't need to do, so he simply said: "A sacredly cat like you would drop dead of fear."  
>It took Kota some moments to understand what Somas comment meant. But until then, he tilted his head, before he freaked out. "Woah! What! That means she's also a God Eater!", he yelled in surprise.<br>"She was a member of the first Unit 'till two years ago. A Long-Range gunner and leader for special missions. You had no idea?"  
>Kotas mouth was still open when he looked at Tatsumi.<br>"Even I knew that. Did you never looked at the Database?", damn, Kota was almost a year here and he did know less than a newbie?  
>"She was damn strong, effective and skilled. There are just a few members who could reach her. She worked directlly under the former Director and usually didn't do regular missions around the time we joined. That's why we from the Defense Unit never worked with her. After ten years of fighting she was relieved of this duty.", Tatsumi explained this while he nailed the chips for himself before Shun would do it. "But you did work a lot with her, right Soma? And Lindow too."<p>

"Yeah.", Soma answered short. Some guy here should better focus attention on fight instead of women. Honestly.  
>"Wow!", Kota found his voice again and sprout up. "That means Tsubaki was a real badass? Shooting down Aragami like a berserker and that in e dress even more hot than Alisas or Sakuyas!", Kota said, brandishing his arms, almost hitting Karel's face. "You moron! Watch where you…."<br>Kota still was talking, saying that Tsubaki was like an ice could demon in the body of an angel. And body erotic as hell. But Karel and the others got quiet. Tatsumi and Federico looked frighten at each other and then at Kota, which stopped now.  
>"What? Is something wrong? Is something in my face?", he wondered.<br>"Just turn around or use your brain once.", Soma said curtly.  
>Kota now felt a shiver going down his back. Slowly he did as told and then-<p>

"GWAHR!"

There was Tsubaki who must have came from the elevator right now.

"Fujioki Kota.", her tone of voice was freezing like always and the young Scout hoped she didn't heard anything. It appeared like this.  
>"Good to see you here. I've got a special task for you. Follow me to the training area. Right now.", Tsubaki ordered and went back to where she came from. "And the others, you better do some preparations instead of arguing over nonsensical stuff."<br>Kota had no choice but to follow. He only looked a moment at the other guys for searching help.

After both were gone, Tatsumi sighed in relief. "She really is an Ice demon."  
>"Who? Alisa or Tsubaki?", a bright voice sounded through the entrance. When Shun looked up he saw a young man walking straight on to them. Well, actually, he still was half of a child whit his age of only 15.<br>His hair was blond, short and a little messed up. On his face was a joyful smile.  
>"Yo guys! Are you hanging back and having a talk without me?", Ajira, the young leader of the First Unit, stood in front of the table and put on an insulted mask.<br>"If you feel like it you can take over Kota's place. He just had to go on 'special tasks'."  
>Laughing, Ajira sat down next to Shun. "So it was Tsubaki after all." Karel looked at the uninjured corporal and then finished his drink before he asked: "Did you head out alone?"<br>"Yeah. It was only about a Kongou and some Ogertail.", the asked one said easily.  
>It was strange. After Nova awakened the number of Aragami had exploded and they were much stronger. That has been a lot work for the God Eater. After a while they got much rarer and weaker again, so they could take some rest.<br>Of course, there were still uncounting Aragami and no way to talk about a victory. And Ajira got more problems with them lately again. But he also worked so much he was often tired.  
>"'Only a Kongou and some Ogertail'?", Federico repeated. "I think you're pretty tough to handle them alone.", Karel moaned and the others chuckled. "Well, for you it will become normal, too.", Tatsumi affirmed the rookie, which had been only here since three weeks.<br>"Anyway, he's not really tough. Just skilled.", it wasn't even interesting for Soma to listen to this conversation any longer. He really should stop wasting his time.  
>"Hey, are you undermining my achievements?", Soma ignored the leaders complaint and stood up. Ajira was sometimes way more laborious than Kota.<br>"Man, don't ignore me…!", the blond crossed his arms and his eyes followed the older one whit an sulky expression. But he was still left ignored while Ajira turned around on his seat.  
>"Hey Soma. Hibari said something about the mission for the two of us this morning. Please go and ask her today. It will be tomorrow in the morning.", the more serious voice let Soma stop for a moment, but he still left with a short 'got it.'.<br>After the elevator had closed Ajira turned back again. "So now, what did you talk about? Tsubaki's scariness?", he wondered.  
>"No, actually we were talking about girls… girls'… sizes, to be exact.",<br>"Tsubaki is definitely the sexiest of all women. But we somehow came to talk about her career as God eater." Karel was pretty cool compared to Federicos embracement.  
>"Oh, you're right. But I think Licca also has some special charm. But did you really talk about that stuff?", Ajira titled his head and gripped one of the yellow juice cans. After he took a gulp his face twisted.<br>'Urgh, Iced Curry Drink…..'  
>"What about it? Only Kanon and Annette are at the Den. They're in the trainings area. No one is listening.", Shun surged careless his shoulders.<br>"…. And did you think about Hibari, too?"

There round got silent. They looked at each other before yelling out in unison.

"**!"

Ajira snickered and leaned back. "She must think you're idiots. Don't you Hibari?", he called out. "Please take some rest before the mission tomorrow."  
>Hibari was pretty good at set aside what she didn't felt like answering it.<br>"Aw… I'll take that as a yes… But anyway, she's right. I really need to eat something and to sleep. If I'm not fit, Soma will nag on me again.", the blonde one smoothed back his bangs. He stood up and left waving. After he had left Karel raised an eyebrow.  
>"Honestly, I still wonder how the Leader can get along so easily with Soma all the time.", he didn't have much trust in the last one.<br>Tatsumi tilted his head a little. He had the feeling that Soma got more social after the Aegis project failed. But it was probably just his imagination. After all, he still yelled a lot at Kanon and the others and acted alone.  
>"Okay guys. We should do our preparations. It shouldn't be hard but we have to be ready for the defense of the outer ghetto when they upgrade the Anti-Aragami Armor."<p>

* * *

><p>So! First chapter. I was about to do this in German, my first language. But Ragner persuaded me to do in in english. Huh, I'll try my best.<p>

A hugh thanks to him and Bardsply for typs and corrections!

If you have any tips or what ever: just spit it out! :D

**In the next chapter: **Ajira and Soma in action and slight trouble. But not only the two of them happen to end in a very dangerous and maybe deadly situation...


	2. Chapter 2  Unexpected Aragami

**Author:** Okay, ne chapter! This time you'll fight. So answer som questions about you as God Eater.

Joined Fenrir in? - 2071

Class? – Assault Corporal.

Unite? First Unite, to be exact, I'm the Leader.

God Arc? New-Type, so I can switch. But I use the gun only rarely.

The sword you're using is? - Chronos scythe, a ong sword.

What's about the gun? –EX Gattling Gun Dvn, an assualt gun

And Shield? - Draco Shield, a tower sheild

Are you in love? - ... That has nothing todo whit my fight. Save private stuff for next time.

* * *

><p>"Guess that was the last one, huh?", Ajira extracted the core from one of the Gboro-Gboro. Those two and some Zygote had been their targets. But the mission was actually: Keep the Walling Plains clean until the Armor is ready again.<br>It wasn't too easy but also not really hard. It was okay for now.  
>"Did you notice, too? The Aragami get stronger again. I just wonder why.", the older one gazed at the disappearing Gobro-Gobro.<br>After Nova had awakened the Aragami got stronger, then weaker and now they got stronger again. He first thought it was because of the moon phase but actually there was no logical connection.

"They do?", the Leader sounded slight surprised. "I somehow noticed. But I suspect it to be my imagination. Because I worked a lot lately." Maybe he should take of a day once again. Besides missions and his duty as leader he only took the important sleep. And somewhere between he ate.  
>Sakuya had a lot to do with training the rookies so she hadn't noticed yet.<br>Man, she would lecture him.  
>So it had to be Soma telling him to slow down again. He of all people.<br>"We should talk to Sakkaki about it once. Well, let's see if there are any more Aragami.", Ajira shouldered his Scythe and took a step.

**BAM!**

The ground moved, Ajira stopped immediately and Soma glanced at him.  
>"What? Don't look like that. It wasn't me!", the Leader raised his arms in defense and stepped back again.<p>

**BAM!**

"Really!"  
>"Be serious, Ajira.", following this order the blonde one let his arms fall. "I bet it's an Ouroboros."<p>

**BAM!**

"Yep. Ouroboros."  
>"I agree."<p>

**BAM!**  
>Every time you could hear the stamp it got louder. "Damn it! We can't let it go near to the Anti-Aragami armor. It's not ready again." Soma was right. But how did an Aragami like that got here without anyone to notice?<p>

**BAM!**

"We need to fight it. We should have enough Items left.", Ajira took his weapon down and started to run. There was no other choice.  
>It took them less than a minute 'till they faced the giant black Aragami. It screamed hoarse and tried to smash them whit one of his tentacle.<br>Soma made a dodge to left while Ajira rolled back, switching to his gun."Go for it!"

Soma rushed to its feet and slashed these with the heavy Buster Blade of his.  
>Meanwhile, the Leader fired multiple Bullets at the Ouroboros face. It stared at him with his dozen of eyes. There was still could fear running down his back.<p>

It was insane what they were doing.

The Ouroboros raised its arm and swiped it at Ajira. He quick ducked and rolled twice to the left. The hit missed him only closely. Back on his feet the Leader continued his fire, but a few of the bullets bounced off.

This was one of the most dangerous Aragami.

"Darn it!", Soma cursed. He had to retreat to not get squashed by the Oroborus feet or tail when it turned around.  
>Ajira already was out of Bullets. He switched back to his blade quick and sprinted right to the Ouroboros. When it lifted its body Soma swept up his shield.<br>But for Ajira, it was too late when he understood it was about to jump. He only could stop at place but there was no chance to block the shockwave with his heavy shield.

"WOAH!"

But he was lucky that time. The wave lost power before it reached him. The Leader took this chance and continued his sprint. He jumped when he was in front of the Aragami. Three times he slashed its face before he had to let himself fall back again. This time he brought up his shield already in air. The moment he touched the ground one of the Ouroboros tentacle hit him and pushed him back a few yards.  
>"Kch!", Ajira rushed back and swung his scythe at the Ouroboros tentacles before he jumped to its face to attack there again.<br>Thank God it was a slow Aragami.  
>And as long as Ajira attacked its face it didn't notice much of Soma who cut down its tentacles and feet. But Soma had to be damn careful to not get squashed or knocked down when the Aragami moved. And there were a lot of body parts which could do that.<p>

They followed a simple line:  
>Soma smashed the Ouroboros feet and jumped back when it was about to move or hop a little.<br>Ajira focused on its face. He attacked, blocked waves and hits and twice he used a stun grenade. He switched to his gun only rarely. He needed a safe chance for that. Since he was just not able of aiming _and_ focus on what happened next to him.

It worked out fine until….

The Ouroboros got enraged.

It screamed even louder and raised three of its tentacle at once. It wanted to crush Ajira finally once and for all. He didn't saw another way to escape than threw himself with his face first into the mud. The tentacle swept across him and let him feel a 'nice breeze'. Vague he saw that Soma was caught off guard by the tail like thing. It threw him away from the ground, but he cunningly broke the fall whit a roll back and was on his feet again. "Damn that monster!"  
>It must have understood Soma. Because it used his dangerous laser the first time towards him.<br>Ajira likely was out of riche so he could stand up again. The young Leader saw big trouble coming.  
>He started to feel exhausted.<br>"Huh, we better finish that off quick.", he said to himself. But before he attacked again he gave his armlet a short look to check the enemies health points.

And then he was hit by shock.

"Oh hell!", that could not be true.

"Soma!", he yelled out all over the place. They didn't use the mics today.  
>"That thing hasn't even weakened"<p>

"What! You can't be serious!", but of course he was.

"_You_ can't be serious! I'm not ** joking here!", Ajira slashed the tentacles again and was on the same time about to get hysterical. Because he felt panic creeping up all his body.

Nevertheless, Ajira jumped once again but in that moment, he did a fatal error. When he moved to hit he let down his guard.  
>What happened he only realized the moment he felt a sharp pain at his left side. One of the tentacles had caught him and sent him fly straight on to the rock wall.<p>

"Ajira!"

The next was pain across on his back when he crushed against it.  
>"Urgh!" because the damned wall had a steep gradient he rolled down and could bare protect his head and face whit his arms. Tears were all he could make out.<br>But at least he saw the sharp rock coming in time and managed to push himself away soon enough.

The next was… to feel how he hit the ground. He still rolled twice until he finally came to stop whit his face in mud again. Still dazed and dizzy the Leader rolled on his back to try to see something. There was the grey sky that looked like rain and… a big black beam through the middle of it. "Oh, please no….!", Ajira rolled back once more before he would get squashed for real.

Back on feet but still slightly dizzy he heard Soma calling out for him again.  
>"Sorry! Nothing happened! Ouch! I'm fine!", okay, he wasn't fine but he was <em>not<em> Incapacitated!  
>"Damn! Do you want to be killed here or what!"<p>

Even if this was a rhetorical question it really was not needed.

Ajira ran out of the Ouroboros reach and switched to the gun. But he paid attention get close enough to Soma so he could back up the blader.

He fired multiple Divine Bullets and this time he got more hits. But it also brought the Aragamis attention from Soma back to him. Again it raised its whole body but this time it did not only a little hop. Now it jumped all over the place.  
>"Oh! Oh! Bloody hell!", that was so absurd! That thing was downright flying!<p>

Really, there was a reason elephants had not been able to jump, for heavens sake!

It was last second, but Ajira managed to switch back and also block the wave. Unlike his companion.

Soma did block as well, but he was far too close. The pressure blew him away and this time the buster balder could not break his fall.  
>But after a rough landing he got quick back on feet. He cursed a lot. But there didn't seem to be much damage done. Obviously at least.<br>"Hey! Take care yourself either!"

There was a scream of the Ouroboros again. Now Ajira snored in annoyance.  
>"We're not done yet. But how 'bout change this?"<br>Okay, now _he_ was enraged as well.  
>Hopefully that would help.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it! What's wrong here!", Shun yelled in rage when he slashed down on the Ogretail.<br>Everything had been fine. The Anti-Aragami armor had been off for some hours to be updated. The defense unit was around if something should happen.

But there haven't been much Aragami lately. And only the Walling Plains and the Forgotten Carrier had to be secured since they were closest to this part of the armor. Soma and the Leader took the first, Alisa and Kota the second.  
>But how the heck did that many Aragami get here?<br>The Aragami seemed to come only from the Plains.

"Don't curse! Better focus the fight!", Gina relied and shot the hell on the Zygote. Despite their situation she still smiled her intimidating and slightly sadistic smile.

"And they said they won't need Sakuyas backup! What are they doing!", Karel joined Gina's fire but there were just too many small Aragami.  
>"Don't worry! We'll manage that! Just like always! So keep fighting to protect your live, kay?", Tatsumis voice was to be heard through the mics. Right. They needed to fight them off, just like in a normal mission.<br>No need for panic or anything.  
>Until the moment the trio heard a pained scram. First this and then a murmuring followed.<p>

"Tatsumi!"

* * *

><p>"They're back.", a really down Gina pointed out the moment the elevator opened and Ajira and Soma went in. They had been the last two out.<br>"What the ** hell did you two do!", Shun already was up and yelled.  
>"Uh!", Ajira twitched in both, pain and shock. "Please don't yell.", his head did hurt already enough.<br>Soma on the other hand gave Shun a cold gaze.  
>"It was your job to not let any Aragami to us! How could you fail like that!", he didn't even notice Ajiras request.<p>

Shun had a lot of injuries. Soma as well, tough he didn't seem to be in much pain. Ajira definitely looked the worst.

"Listen, we just…"

"Damn you two! There was a ** big herd Ogretails and Zygote attacking us!"

"As I see you failed, too. Getting beaten up like that", it was rather wrong that the buster blader said that now.

"Soma…. Don't you…."

"Say that again you bastard!", Shun was about to explode and the young Leader had no chance to stop this fight right now.

"If you _both_ don't shut up right away I'm gonna call for Tsubaki to deal with you."  
>Ginas irritated voice saved him.<p>

"Tch!", Shun cursed silently and Soma decided to leave via the other elevator without another word.  
>"Oh, hey, don't just go off like….. ah, forget it.", a little insulted about Soma leaving him in that mess, he turned to Gina.<br>She sat next to Brendan who hadn't said a word up to now. "So now Leader… what happened? You look pretty bad."  
>The blond-haired boy sighed in relive. "I'm really sorry. But we had to deal with an Ouroboros right off the bat.", he said when he sat with them.<br>In that moment, Shuns mouth dropped open. "Impossible! We checked all out yesterday!"  
>"Please don't yell. And if you don't belief me: You can come with me to bring Dr. Sakaki the core of the Ouroboros.", Ajira said tired. They even got the core. But it was defective.<br>"What about you? What... did happen?", Gina and Shuns behavior already told him that something really bad had happened.  
>"We lost two member.", Brendan said plain. "And Tatsumi…. He got seriously injured."<p>

"Urgh…", that was like a punch in Ajiras stomach.

"But at least he should be fine. He got multiple ribs broken and a lot of internal bleeding. But he was even on consciousness before."  
>The Leader relaxed a bit when he heard that. "So he's at the sick bay? I guess also I need to visit Arunja."<br>Arunja was one of the people taking care of the wounded God Eater. Ajira had the habit to only let her at his wounds. There was no way someone else could ever be allowed this.

Brendan asked him if he needed help when he stood up. But Ajira refused.  
>"I'll be fine.", he just said and left.<br>First he would bring the Core to Sakaki, and then he would go and have a shower since he really had too much mud on him. Then He would go to 'visit' Arunja and after that having some dinner, reading a book and then he could go to bed. Though, he maybe should talk to Soma, too. He brought only trouble to himself when he said things like that.  
>But after Ajira reached the Laboratory, he was sure he had to skip a lot of points. Or he would drop dead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Done! Wow, I'm not even in German that fast in uploading. O.o

Well, again a hugh thanks to Ragner for correct that and help me with some slangs! I'm sorry I just wont learn the "whit" and "with" stuff... ._.

**Next Chapter:** It's on Dr. Sakkaki to find out what got wrong. Ajira has to take a rest and so he has time to talk with Kota about having siblings and other daily stuff. Besides this you'll see how important Hibari really is for the business at the Den.


	3. Chapter 3 What kind of person is Ajira?

_**Straight on - Chapter 3**_

**Author:** Here we are again! We'll see a little about you as a person, Ajira.

So here the questions:

**Are ****you ****in ****love?**** – **… why that again? But no, I'm not. Not yet.

**And ****your ****hobbies?**** –** Sure I like to hang out with friends but I also love to read bocks.

**What ****kind ****of ****books?**** –** Myths and Fairytales. Things about the World before Aragami came.

**Is ****there ****something ****you ****really ****hate?**** –** I hate it if others pick nonsensical fights.

* * *

><p><strong>Veterans Section<strong>

"Man! Do you have any idea how scared Alisa and me had been when we heard about the Ouroboros! Leader, at least you could have come to tell us you two are fine!"

_What. The. Hell?_

"I mean.. ya' know Soma would not. Well It's not like I saw him since we headed out yesterday but…"

No, Seriously?

Why was Kota standing at his door and saying that much crap? He didn't even wake Ajira up before he started to talk!

The Leader was just pulled out of sleep when he heard far away someone talking about Ouroboros… attacking… Gina…

"Kota…. Could you _please_ lemme sleep a little more?", Ajira lied on his stomach, hugging a large pillow and looking at the young scout in an very dozy annoyance.

"Eh? Pal, it's around 11 a.m.!"

Damn that.

"I'm tired. So go now."

"Hey, don't you think-"

"Leave. _Now_.", Ajira growled.

And that reminded Kota that the first Units Leader was no morning person. So he better left before he got pelted with one of the scattered books in Ajiras room.

Still sleepy the Leader sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt much better than yesterday but still beaten up.

He only had brought the core to Dr. Sakaki and then took a very short shower before he went to Arunja.

It took Ajira a lot of effort to get his ass out of the bed. But he needed to take a real shower and talk to Dr. Sakaki. But first he had to take care not to fall into his pile of books.

After the shower was done, he felt awake and was in a much better mood.  
>So he decided to search for Kota first. And there were actually just two places he could be: First, the cafeteria. But since it was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, it had to be the second one. His room.<p>

And really, when Ajira was in front of the door he already heard the TV and Kotas giggle. He knocked before he entered.

"Well, mornin Kota.", he said cheerfully. "Sorry about before. Uhm... doesn't that get boring…?"  
>Kota looked up when he noticed someone just came in. But he wasn't surprised to see Ajira. "Oh, it's you Leader. Nah, Bugarally never gets boring! There are still 1348 episodes left!"<p>

This series definitely had too many episodes.

"About the fight... I actually thought Gina would tell you we're fine. You and Alisa have been much luckier, huh?", the Leader cleaned the little table next to Kota a bit so he could sit on it.  
>Since this room was just one mess.<p>

"Yeah. If I think what happened to ya' two and the defense squad… I also heard about Tatsumi.", it didn't surprised Ajira anymore that the weird and dense Kota could be so serious.

"But dude! Alisa and me were 'bout to freak out when Gina told us 'bout that Ouroboros. You guys are way too self-confident. But I'm glad ya' managed it!"

Ajira could bet that Sakuya at least had listen until Gina could add they're fine before she would have freaked out.

"We're not. But during fighting the Ouroboros we didn't noticed all this small Aragami.", Ajira put his head in on hand and watched the show in the TV.

"Ya know… I guess it's kinda wrong to think that but… I really was glad that it happened far from E26.", Kota said and lowered his view.  
>"I don't think it's wrong. It's just manlike to think that and honest to spell it out.", Ajira replied.<p>

Sure. It was not nice. It was even cruel to a certain extent. But it was a bit selfish. To wish it would not hit the ones you love. To wish that everything you were proud of would stay alright.

With that Ajira looked at it very sober. It's not like he never wished someone else would have died in his sisters place, either.  
>But Kota felt guilty for thinking so. That was probably why he had to spell it out.<p>

"Pretty down on earth like always, huh?"

"Call it that. But since you can't protect and love everyone the same you have to choose priorities. And it would be strange if this wasn't you're family. No need to feel guilty about that.", Ajiras gentle smile was very unsuitable for what he said.

Still, it made Kota think. Sure he couldn't protect all at once. But at least he could wish for everyone the same, good things, couldn't he?

"And who did you choose? You told me you don't have any relative left since… your sis died.", Kota said that carefully. Because he already felt sick when he just thought about that Nozomi could disappear one day.

"Well, you guys of course. Though, you can protect yourself. So I guess the most important to protect is still Me.", relied Ajira with a cheeky grin.

Kota opened his mouth in disbelief, and then closed it before he opened it again to cry out.

"How can you say such an egoistic thing? That's so mean!"

The blonde only laughed. "Don't take it that seriously, pal."  
>Though, Ajira had been serious. But his and Kota's idea of the true self of humans were far different.<p>

"And what is the serious answer then?", he asked again. He hadn't take Ajira seriously from the start.

The scout did believe that in every one was some good part. And that you could get done much more with good emotions than with bad ones. And that love made you stronger.

"As I said it's you guys. It doesn't matter that you can fight as well."

Ajira on the contrary, thought that people were able to feel negative emotions like hate because they had to. And that people positive emotions mostly use to suit their purpose. Because humans are egoistic. But it wasn't like he thought there was anything wrong with it. Or that it had to be hypocritical when someone had these feelings for other people.

That was Ajiras idea of humans. He just didn't show or say it because it would be difficult for him and others. Besides that it was hard to explain without being misunderstood.

He didn't think people were bad.

He once said something about it to Soma. But the buster blader had only replied: "If you're serious about that then stop smiling already." And the topic was closed.

"Well, yeah. We can fight but we need you. You're almost like Jonny.", Kota tried to say it serious but his grin destroyed that.  
>"Who's that?", Ajira asked and blinked from the TV to Kota.<p>

"You're joking! You just watched it with me! It's the guy with the cowboy hat!"

"Wait, you compare me with a guy from a TV-show?", the Leader raised an eyebrow and focused a little more on the series. He was listening to Kota, not to that stuff.

"That's somewhat insulting. The girl just knocked him out with a pan."

"No! He actually… oh! Holy…..! Alisa's gonna kill me!", he screamed and jumped up.

"W-what…!", Ajira asked after the first shock and watched how Kota bustled through the room.  
>"I have to go for mission with her and Sakuya! Alisa kills me if I'm too late!", Kota quick grabbed his cap and hurried out of the door. "Sorry! Let's watch the rest later!"<p>

"Uhm…", Ajira watched the door closing and titled his head. "She never blames me when I'm late."

**Entrance**

"Tsubaki ordered you to take care of one Prithvi Mata in the old City before it's fellows appear as well.", the girl at the mission corner said as she read slowly from her laptop.

"…I think that's wrong.", Brendan said and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh! I'm so sorry! You're right, it's for Sakuyas group.", the girl said and started to search in the program for the right mission. It wasn't Hibari like always.  
>It was Licca and she was pretty overwhelmed.<p>

"It's… this one. A Gobro-Gobro and two fallen Ogretail in the Sunken Gird. Karel will join you, right?"

Brendan nodded and gave Licca an encouraging smile before he left. The engineer girl sighed and searched for something in the notes she had done. But she had lost all overview.

How the hell did Hibari do that? Taking care of all these request and all.

"Hibari isn't around? That's unusual." Licca looked up when she heard a low and slight surprised voice.  
>"Oh, it's you.", Licca said when she recognized Soma.<p>

"Yes, she asked me to do her work for the rest of the day because she felt ill and had to go to the sick bay. Are you here for a mission?" she asked since she knew that Soma had fought an Ouroboros with Ajira yesterday. And the Leader was ordered to take the next three days off. Also, for Sakuyas group where only Alisa and Kota registered  
>"That's what I'm here for."<p>

While Licca tried to find out how to put the missions in order of priority she started to talk again.

"Anyway, could you take a day off soon? It's really about time to have some maintenance done on your God arc once again. I only took a small look at it since it turned white."

Actually Soma didn't have the intention to take a day off soon. Especially, not after what happened yesterday. And since he didn't have any problems with the God Arc lately there was no need to now.  
>"What are you trying anyway?", ha asked with slight annoyance after Licca hadn't found a mission.<p>

"I try to sort the missions by priority. But it just wo- hey!", before the engineer girl could finish, Soma already turned the laptop to himself and clicked trough the different open files.  
>'Huh? He knows how this works?'<p>

"I'm heading out now.", he said curtly as he left.

Licca turned the laptop back and checked the mission Soma has chosen. She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, this guy is nuts…."

**Laboratory Section**

"Doc? You wanted to talk to me?", Ajira said when he entered Sakakis Laboratory.

"Yes, that is right. Good to see you're mostly fine."

Sakaki worked on his computers, like always. He didn't even look at Ajira so the leader wondered how he came to say he was okay.

"You see, I can't tell yet where all these Aragami came from yesterday. To me it seems they followed another Aragami, but I'm not done with elaborate the dates so I can't be sure.", the old man explained.

He left his computer to coma and face Ajira.

"If that's the case… what's the reason you called for me then?", the Leader asked since Sakaki usually didn't call for nothing.

"Well, you see, it's almost a year ago since you joined Fenrir. And I already told you it's literally a miracle you did survive."

The moment Ajira heard these words he flinched and glared at Sakaki. "I know that already! But it's not like it is a problem."

"Not yet, you're right. Since the development is quite slow in your case. But how will it be in one or two years?"

Ajira got silence and accurate watched the doctor.

"If you continue like this it will hinder you in fighting.", the doc said and Ajira wondered what he tried to say. He couldn't stop the development. And there was no way he could tell the others just yet.

"And what are you gonna do now, doc?"

"Isn't that obviously?", before Ajira knew it the doc already bended over him. The leader leaned back but his face twisted this time.

'Ouch, my back!'

"I won't tell them. I'm only worried about you. You see… Soma, he is quite sharp person. And you work a lot with him. He'll find out sooner or later that there is something wrong with you. So wouldn't it be better tell them now?", when Sakaki had finished talking, he moved away again. "Oh, but it's not like I try to urge you to anything."

Ajira rubbed his back and watched the doctor. "I'll tell them. As soon as it starts to hinder me by fighting. No moment earlier.", the blonde Leader relied.

"I see. Well, then just go and take your rest. I'll summon you as soon as I am done with analyzing the dates."

Wordless, Ajira leaved.

He wouldn't tell them. Not yet. Not soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> I guess that was more work for Ragner this time. But thank you so much! And I'm really sorry about this 'with' stuff!  
>*Head meets desk*<p>

**Next Chapter:** Three days passed and Ajira's (mostly) back at duty. With Gina, Federico and Soma he goes on mission at the Forgotten Carrier (First he has to deal with angry Hibari).

But after the mission, Soma notices there's something wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 Venus Trap

**Ragner: **You lost the game.

**Author: **Guess so. ._.' (But I _did_ finish it!)

**Ajira: **No questions now?

**Author: **You know how to treat wounds yourself?

**Ajira: **Sure. Who do you think did it before I joined Fenrir?

* * *

><p><strong>At the Den<strong>

"Man, it really was about time!", Ajira said happily as he finished bandaging his chest.  
>Actually the bandage wasn't that necessary. But he did it just to be safe.<p>

It took the Leader three days of waiting but most wounds were healed by now. The medicine here was really incredible.  
>Still he was only allowed to go on missions in Rank four or lower for another two days until he was completely recovered. It was annoying but it was still better than staying at the Den all the time.<p>

After all he couldn't spend the whole day reading books.

He was full of energy and in a very good mood. Although it was 06.03 a.m.  
>He was already thinking what kind of mission he would do today, as he walked to the elevator.<p>

But he probably shouldn't think too much about it.

"Kyah!"

Same for Kanon.

She was on her way with much zest but stumbled over the threshold.  
>He tried to catch her with his left arm, but it wasn't as strong as his right one. So he ended up being pulled down as well. "Ouch!"<p>

Ajira laid with his back down and next to him Kanon with her face down. "Are you alright?", the blond one asked when he sat up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leader. I didn't mean to... I just wanted to visit Tatsumi.", she muttered as she propped up.

"Uh… huh…? Where's it... I just had it in my hands."

"Do you lose this?", Ajira asked. Standing up and offering a hand towards the always puzzled girl. In his other hand was a little, green box.

"Thank you.", Kanon said, taking the offered hand and then the box.

"I made cookies yesterday and thought I could bring Tatsumi some. Uh, I don't know if he can eat them yet…. But Brendan told me before that he woke up earlier this morning.", she explained with eyes full or relief.

Ajira first smiled kind but after the pink haired finished, it twisted a little.

"That's very nice… But you got out too soon. This is only the Veterans Section."

"Uoh?", quick she looked around. "I'm sorry! Seems I'm a little confused today. "

'Well yeah…. Not only today.'

"No need to apologize. I was on the way to take a mission but we can go up first."

After they got up, Kanon left the elevator and warned the Leader not to overdo it.  
>Ajira got down to the entrance. And there were surprisingly many people. But most of them were civilians. When he got down to the mission corner he saw Hibari working again.<br>He had heard that she had been sick. But he didn't know for how long.

"Good morning Hibari! You're back on duty?", he asked and stepped to the reception desk.

"Oh, hello Leader. Yes, I just didn't feel well but it was no big deal. How about you?", the orange haired girl smiled and Ajira returned it.

"I'm fine, thank you. Uh.. I heard Tatsumi woke up. Are you going to visit him?"

"No. I mean… he woke up so he'll be fine, right? And I already saw him so… uh, yeah.", Hibari sounded unexpected nervous and couldn't look at Ajira.

But the Leaders grin grew almost Into a fierce Kongou's one.

"Hey…. Did you maybe feel sick on propose?", he asked teasingly and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Did you may-"

"QUIET!", the girl screamed all of a sudden and did slam her hands at the desk.  
>Ajira just stared at her with his mouth open. Like everyone else who heard it.<p>

Touched a nerve, didn't he?

Before he could regain his composure, Hibari grabbed his collar to pull him close to her. "Listen up carefully, Leader.", she said harsh but in a low voice.  
>"<em>Yes<em>, I went there to visit Tatsumi, since I was worried. Like I am for everyone else. And, _yes_, I _do_ like him. But I do _not _return his love. Got that so far?"

Ajira nodded slowly his hand still in air.  
>He didn't nod because he understood but merely because he <em>had<em> to.

"And I would never get that dumbass off for real if he knows I visited him. And if you tell that to anyone, I'll make sure you only fight Sariel for the rest of your life.", Hibari said, finally setting him free.  
>There were still people staring at them. But Hibari acted as if nothing happened.<p>

"Pardon me, sir. Can I help you?"  
>Ajira watched her talking to an older and confused man he had seen a lot around here.<p>

'What on earth was that?'

"Hey Leader!", a low, but definitely female voice called out for him. When he turned around he saw Gina walking towards him, followed by Federico.

"Already choose your mission?", she asked in an obviously good mood again.  
>Actually, the mood was too good. Since she was kind of scary then.<p>

"Not yet. I just was about it but… er…. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"We took on a free mission against a Vajra and some Zygote at the Carrier. Soma's gonna join us. But Tsubaki ordered a fourth person. Since Federico still is a Rookie and I'm not one hundred percent back."

"Well, I'm not fully recovered as well but I guess it's okay.", of course they had to be careful after what happened recently. And the Carrier was close to where the Aragami probably was which had attracted the others.

"Great. So I don't have to ask Shun.", Gina said.  
>Ajira already noticed she was a little annoyed by him and Karel lately, though, he had no idea why.<p>

"We're heading out in half an hour. Is that enough for you to prepare?"

"Sure. In that time I can even have some breakfast!"

**Forgotten Carrier**

"Are you nervous, Federico?", Ajira asked, looking over the Carrier. He had shouldered his God Arc and waited with the rest of the group until the Vajra was to be seen. The carrier was the only battlefield they could do that.

"Yeah... I still am…"

"It's okay. We're also here.", the leader said encouragingly.

"Listen up, guys. Basically, the plan is like that:  
>Soma rushes in and attracts its attention. He'll try to break its face. Gina, you support him. In that time, I will assault it from behind. Federico, you'll join me. In case the Zygote appears, the two of us will take them down."<p>

The plan was really just a base to act on. Since it didn't worked out like that in reality.

"Under-"

"ROOOAAAR!"

The Vajras roar ripped the silence. "Uh, perfect timing.", the Leader said slightly smiling.  
>"Okay! Go for it!", he yelled, jumping down to the actual battlefield. The Aragami had jumped from left into section B and walked towards section C. But it turned around when it heard them.<p>

Ajira took the lead, closely followed by Federico and Soma. Gina and fell back before the Vajra would notice her.

It screamed and raised its pawn to hit Ajira and Soma, when they reached it.  
>Soma jumped above it and Ajira slid under it, ramming his scythe in the Aragamis underside. He got back on feet and span around to slash the Vajras leg.<p>

He didn't feel any fear here.

The Leader slashed on it with surprising strength for his stature. Federico joined him but both had to Jump back when the Vajra reared up and stepped backwards.

"Take care when you're that close! When it moves unseen you can easily get hit!", he advised the Rookie before he jumped to attack the tail. Four hits were the maximum he could do with his long blade.

The pestered Aragami roared up louder, raising its head. Soma moved back immediately to get out of its reach.  
>Around the Vajra emerged a electric field. Both, Ajira and Federico, blocked it and got pushed back.<br>The Leader dropped his shield and rushed back to the Aragami dangerously soon. Since the electric field wasn't vanished completely. An instant too soon and it would catch him.  
>He jumped and smashed his blade in the Vajras face.<p>

It was only a rank three Vajra. And three of them were battle hardened veterans. So there was no way they could lose here.  
>And Ajira seriously enjoyed this kind of fight.<p>

He noticed that the Vajra would shot lightning balls and quickly flanked it just as Soma did before.  
>Finally, Federico joined them again, but Gina stopped shooting.<p>

She had been too slow and the lightning had hit her.

"Geh, that guy… guess it likes to shot too…", muttered when she got up and took aim again. "Thehe… then let's see who does the better job!", the sniper continued her fire, obviously enjoying it as much as the Leader.  
>But the Vajra jumped back with a somersault. Ajira was too close and got striped by his back claws.<br>"Follow it! It already got weaker!", the Leader ordered, only grabbing his shoulder for a short moment.

The Aragami was enraged now and raised electric fields without warnings. That made it hard for those who fought close combat. Ajira jumped back to take some deep breaths since his Stamina ran almost out for the moment.

The Vajra raised an electric field which threw the two others away.  
>Soma crashed into a nearby wall but was able to dodge the following lightning ball easily. But Federico would have been flung out to the sea if Gina wouldn't have improvised in time. She shot two ice bullets at him to change his trajectory. That smashed him down to the ground heavily and he didn't get up again.<p>

'Close!'

"Nice shot! Though it's friendly fire!", Ajira slashed the Vajra again. He called out on her teasingly, covering the fact he had been terrified as hell.

"I'll help him up."

"Ehehe, I wouldn't like to fish him out of the ocean after all!", Gina relied cheeky. She fired again lasers to the Aragamis head. But these buzzed past Ajira.  
>Far too close for his taste! But the Sniper just couldn't wait till he was out of her way.<p>

'Darn her! Does she needs to test her limits like that?', he thought a little irritably, when he reached Federico and tipped on his shoulder.

"Hey, were not done yet.", he said gentle then, before he turned around to face the enemy again.

"Uh….", Federico got up, strengthened by half of Ajiras Health points. "I'm sorry!", he apologized to the Leader, but this one just stood there. Gina and Soma had took the weakened Aragami down and he already extracted the core.

"Man, Federico, that was close!", Gina said with a grin. "I would say you own me one!" She walked to the tow boys and took a look around.

"Guess so. Even though your bullet had knocked me out after all"

When also Soma reached them, Ajira smiled happily. "Nah, settle that later. We have to find the two Zygote first. Let's split up. Soma and Gina, you go and check section D and E. Federico and me will check the rest of section C, plus B and A."

"Roger."

While Gina and Soma walked towards the big hole, Federico and Ajira went back to the start.

"Listen, your skills are pretty good actually. But you're still very uncoordinated. Please try to work on that. Otherwise your skills are worthless.", the Leader advised him, when they were still searching.

Soma and Gina were in section D now. But they haven't seen the Zygote yet. The buster blader couldn't help but gazed on Agies for a short moment.

He just had a damn bad feeling about this island. Not only did it attract strong Aragami, but also didn't they know everything his father had done on it. What all was hidden in its deeper inner.

The two moved on to section E but the Zygote weren't here as well. Gina closed up to Soma after Ajira reported to her that they already took the Zygote down.  
>"Looks like the Leader was lucky. I wish I could have fired on them.", she pointed out before she gazed at Aegis like him before.<p>

"That this thing didn't got destroyed… It's really robust, eh?", she muttered but then turned to walk back. "Fun's over."

After only a few steps Gina stopped since she noticed that Soma didn't follow her. "Hey, what's wrong?", she asked and looked at the piled up pieces of the carrier he was looking too.

But he simply shook his head.

"I thought I heard something. Probably my imagination."

"Well then.", Gina turned back and they made their way to the others. But there was it again. This creaky sound.  
>Somas body tensed by itself before he spun around.<p>

"Gina! Get down!", he yelled by forcing up his shield.

But none of those two had any chance to block or dodge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> I'm done! HAH! Ind i only had one 'Whit' in! *so proud*  
>Er.. but a lot of other errors... .'<br>Really, thank you for fixing that Ragner. And also thanks for the help with Ginas personality and the Vajras elecrric field. I know I bloody lost. .

**Next Chapter: **What happened? Again an Aragami attacked right off the bat. What is that about? Are Soma and Gina going to be alright...?


	5. Chapter 5 And that bullshit is luck

**Author:** I hate losing but I admit: The Hannibal is not blue but silver.

**Ajira:** Show me one person who likes losing.

**Author:** Msaochists.

**Ajira:** Thats not... never mind. ._.'

* * *

><p>Soma couldn't fully force up his shield in time.<p>

The unknown Aragamis tail hit him and he couldn't understand what happened next. At the very moment of the crash his shield was smashed.  
>Then he felt an indescribable pain in his body and that he was hurled away.<p>

The sharp pain got mixed with the feeling of sickness one got when he was falling. Besides this, Soma lost all his sense for a few moments. He never felt like he hit the ground.

When his sense started to return he could barely made out some dark colors.

It was cold. Far too cold.

And with an uncertain feeling all in his body Soma understood.

He had been thrown into the sea.

Somehow he broke through the water surface, coughing heavily.  
>Though, he didn't remember to take a deep breath.<br>The waves dived him down again, he couldn't see anything clear yet.  
>His body still was filled with pain and his left arm didn't move on order.<br>But Soma managed to grab the rock and pull himself up.

Slowly his visibility cleared but he still coughed hard.

"Damn it.", he cursed after he could breath better again.

Where he was right now he could sit on big pieces which once had belonged to the carrier. His feet were still in water.

Soma really didn't feel good. He didn't remember to feel such a pain before when he got hit.

After he leaned against another rock he carefully touched his side where the heaviest pain came from.

He flinched and clenched his teeth. Slowly he raised his hand and glanced at it. There was blood on it. Much blood.

Ajira stretched his body when they heard an incredibly noise.

"What the…!", both boys turned around only to see a cloud of dust rise above the section E.

"Gina! Soma! Report!", the Leader yelled in his mic but the only response was murmuring.

"Shit! We hurry there!"

Federicos heart missed a beat. But he needed to hurry for keeping up to the Leader which had changed his God Arc to Gun form and rushed over the Carrier.

'What's wrong? Why won't both answer?', he thought. But as soon as they reached section D he saw the reason.

Ajira never saw something like that before.

It was a big silver Aragami, exactly what he imagined for a dragon, if on his back would have been wings instate of an strange hump.

"Oh bloody…", and it was quite fast. The two could barely dodge when the Aragami lunged out with his claws.

"Shit! What the heck's that!", Ajira receded, still staring at the Aragami. Just by looking at it he felt much more cowed than he ever did before.

But he must do something!

Giving his environments a chased gaze, the Leader could see Gina lie next to some debris. Unconscious and bleeding.

'Just where's…!', there was no time for thinking. He switched to blade and raised his shield in time but still was pushed back a few yards when the Aragamis tail hit him. And that even thought he used a tower shield.

"Hide! Immediately!", he yelled and did some jumps back. Federico just did what he said without questioning it.

"I'll lured it, help Gina, retreat, do what's needed!", by yelling that, Ajira's God Ark already was back in Gun form and he fired divine shots at the Aragamis head, but they didn't show much effect. He couldn't say more.

He ran right to the other side of the hole and by that passed Gina.

But before the Dragon could look out for Federico, the Leader threw a stun grenade towards it.

The bright light of it blinded even Ajira a little. But he used the few given moments to jump and clime on the debris, leaving section E. He fired shots at the Aragamis head again, ensuring its attention was fully on him.

"Look out for Soma but. don't risk too much for that.", Ajira ordered that with a terrible sick feeling inside of him.

But in a situation like that feelings didn't mean anything.

The Leader jumped backwards down, landing on a chunk before the Aragami had the chance to hit him. He just could hear what the Dragon did since he couldn't look back. Too hastily he jumped from one chunk to the next, since running straight on was impossible here on this debris.

For the Aragami of course, it was a different question.

Ajira noticed a shadow above him and so he dashed in the very last second to the left. But there wasn't a chunk he could land on easy.

Barely had he managed to get grip of a piece of the bridge before he would have fallen deep. "Uh, Shit!", while pulling up himself, Ajira tried to look at what the Aragami was doing after it missed him. Where the Aragami landed was a big black burn mark.

And honestly; there wouldn't be grass anytime soon. Not that there ever was.

The Leader continued his jump and run above the carrier always closely followed by the dragon like Aragami. He didn't try to fight it. Only to lure it and then to get it off his tail again. But that was easier said as done.

'Bloody hell, that guy is pushy!'

Ajira reached for one of the seven left stun grenade to gain some lead again, because the Aragami was much faster than he was.

But before he could threw the grenade he was touched by something. It was hot and its pressure flung him forwards. He crashed between multiple chunks after an estimate. He gasped painfully.

"Owowowow..!", the blonde God Eater pulled himself together in pain.

'Fuck that!', he just hoped to others where fine.

Federico felt like his fear would kill him, when he saw how the Aragami followed the Leader and he was left alone. What the hell should he do if another Aragami would appear? It would be their death!

Quick shaking his head, he hurried away from the debris he had hidden towards Gina. He also tried to radio Soma meantime but didn't got any answer.

"Gina! Gina!", he yelled at her when he gave a link aid to her. The Sniper first didn't react, but then she flinched. "Ah! Shit!", cursing and in a reflex, Gina pressed her hand on the right shoulder, which was injured badly. A sharp pain went through her body and she bit her lip 'till she was bleeding just not to scream up. Her body shook but after a few moments, she surprisingly dealed with it.

"Eh. That was a nice strike that hit me, heh?", she muttered.

"Don't sound so appreciative! You could be dead!", Federico said with panic in his voice. He already typed the number to reach Hibari.

"Hey, I tell you... to lose my eye felt pretty worse."

"Uah... Hibari! Here is Federico from mission 'Venus Trap!", Federico was relived as he heard the counter girls voice and so he stood up again. Unnecessary he sowed Gina to wait right there when he walked more to section E.

"Yes, exactly! Listen, we got attacked by an Aragami! … What? No! We need a helicopter and the Medic Team as fast as possible! … Yes, one or two. I can't tell. Gina is moderated injured... About Soma I don't know yet. ... yes, the signal is still there. ... Alright, understood!", while talking to Hibari, Federico hoped she wouldn't hear how shaky his voice was.

Federico went back to Gina, who had closed her eye again. "Oy! Gina! Did.. you didn't faith again, did you..!"

"No.. I try to deal with this damned pain. But I would prefer to.", she answered pressed. But obviously she didn't bleed enough to pass out from that again.

"O-okay.. I go look for Soma!", he said and promised not to go too far since she was complete helpless. He did radio him again but there still was no answer. But why? The armlets signal told he wasn't even Incapacitating. Federico gave it a second try while he was looking around nervously. "Soma! Can you hear me? Soma!"

And this time he got the worn out answer: "Yeah, I do."

"Thank god! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I was overthrown to the sea. I'm down there."

"Wha...? Alright, the Medic team will be here every moment. You can't get up here alone, huh?"

"Guess not.", Soma answered but this time really pissed off. Besides the pain he already felt very dizzy from the loss of blood. The wound on his left side was really bad. But he wouldn't allow himself to pass out yet.

He didn't need help from others. And he didn't want it.

But even so he _knew _he had to take it after all.

But before he could give it any more thoughts, Soma heard the well-known noise of the helicopter and also some voices yelling around.

Sakuya was the first one to jump out of the helicopter. She was followed by two male members of the Medic squad. One of them gave orders to everyone after Federico informed them with short words about the situation. The other one nodded and then went back to the helicopter. They tried to get down to the sea as good as they could and so tried to pick up Soma.

Sakuya wasn't part of the Medic Team but as a Medic Sergeant she could help them out when they hadn't enough people.

She went to Gina together with the other guy. Gina opened her eye slowly, twisting her face. "Great to see you. Do you have painkiller?", she asked somewhat tortured, easy brushing aside that she probably should be more concerned about her state. The guy almost laughed about it, but then searched for the asked pills.

Federico watched how Sakuya take the pills from the guy and also some bandages.

"That's going to be painful, I'm sorry.", she said to Gina when so put out her jacket and moved her arm for that. The white haired moaned in pain.

Federico really was surprised how she just took that pain and all without screaming or complaining.

"Federico, would you mind to…?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!", he said quick, turning around when he noticed that Sakuya also pulling down the sleeve of Ginas shirt.

'I almost saw her breasts!', he thought blushing.

"Hey... is my Gun damaged?", Gina asked after she swallowed a painkiller. "Your God Arc is doing better than you, lady.", the guy said raising an eyebrow.

It took them a while until Gina and also Soma were provisionally supplied. For Soma it had been much more difficult. Since it had been already a problem for him to get into the helicopter. Plus, one of the Medics almost suspected him to refuse any treatment.

Soma was fighting against the unconsciousness much harder when he heard one of the guys talking to Sakuya.

"And the Leader still isn't back?", he asked, and Sakuya shock her Head.

"No. But don't worry. I'll stay here until he comes back. You bring the rest at the Den, okay? I will inform you as soon as I have news."

They gave each other a nod before the Medic Team left to bring the other three back to the Den.

Sakuya was left alone and waited for her Leader to come back here or send a signal. She stayed sharp the whole time, but nothing happened. No signal, no Leader, no Aragami. It was just too silent. Sakuya got more nervous as longer she waited.

She was afraid that something had happened to him.

But he couldn't die that easy, right?

I slight sound attracted her attention and Sakuya quick put her gun in its direction, ready to pull the trigger every second.

But thank god it wasn't an Aragami but finally Ajira who climbed down the debris. He sure looked exhaust but obviously he wasn't seriously injured.

With a sigh of relief, Sakuya hurried to him. But before she could open her mouth to ask him something, he was the one questioning her. About if the three others were safe, how Gina and Soma were doing and all that stuff. Well, but that way Sakuya didn't have to worry too much about him. Ajira seemed very living.

When the two made their way back, the Leader could explain to her what happened. Even though he wasn't sure himself. He had only focused on luring the Aragami and get it off his tail later again. This had been much more problematic.

When they finally were back at the Den, they already had been awaited.

**3 Hours later at the Den**

Their arrival was three hours ago. But Ajira was given a break just now. When he and Sakuya had arrived, the first thing that happened was that it hailed questions from everyone.

How he was doing, what had happened and everything else they didn't know from Federico already. Shun even asked them about how Gina was doing. But that was really not a thing to ask the Leader.

However, after that he had to report everything to the detail to Tsubaki, like Federico before.

After he had done that, he had to explain it to Hibari and the others at the Den. It wasn't hard to imagine that they were curious and worried. Even so he wanted the others to tell him about Gina and Soma first. After all he really was worried. But they didn't know much more than that both were at the Sick bay.

And Federico still seemed not to understand what actually had happened to them. And even so, Ajira also had to report from the actual mission, which had been accomplished without problems. Well, actually.

Of course, he was sent to the sick bay as well. Mostly just to check if he had suffered any injuries. But there wasn't much worth to be mention.

And now Ajira sat on the bench in the veteran section and was drinking one of the weird drinks you could get at the Den.

Back then, when he had been one of the Rookies, he had been extremely nervous. But actually, he was the type to remain always cool. It was rare to see him out of composure as well.

But right now, he had to pull himself together.

Ajira did another gulp of the drink that tasted like a mix of roast pork, banana and cauliflower. There were worse drinks. The blonde put his head in a hand and rubbed his front. What was wrong with him? The two didn't even got killed. But…

"Leader.", a soft voice called out for him then. He almost groaned in annoyance because he really didn't felt like anyone had to rely on him as Leader right now.

But since he knew it was Licca coming from the elevator, he could easy put up his usual face.

She just called him 'Leader' because everyone did so.

"Yes? You sound so chary. Is something the matter, Licca?", he asked the engineer girl with a bit curiosity in his voice when he stood up.

"No, not really. You just seemed somewhat down.", she answered and walked towards him.

"Aah, well.", the boy titled his head and smiled a little awry. "How am I supposed not to be? It was frightening and I'm still worried about them so... yeah.", he said honest.

"You're right. But just don't blame yourself, okay? I mean... not that I it is anyone's fault but... You're just the type to do that, I guess.", Licca said thoughtful when she looked at him. She gave him a cheering up smile before she continued. "Actually, the Doc asked me to get you because he wants to talk to you."

The Doc? What did the old man want from him? Probably it was about the Aragami he met today. "Huh, guess I should go to see him then.", Ajira waved her and left by saying: "See you later."

Licca watched the Elevator for a few moments before she shook her head and went to the vending machine to buy a drink.

At the Laboratory section, Ajira knocked against Dr. Sakakis door before he entered. As always, the Doc sat behind his computers. "Oh? You're already here, Ajira? That was quick.", he mentioned without looking at the boy. Ajira didn't replay anything for now and only crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, You won't have to explain again what happened. I already heard it from Tsubaki.", the Doc said then casually like always.

"I assume you are worried about Gina and Soma. But I assure you; there is no need to."

Again, the Leader didn't say anything to that. He waited for the Doc to tell him why he was here.

"Well, however. About the Aragami you met I will do some researches. But until I'm done, I would like you to continue you're work as always.", now Sakaki stopped to type but crossed his fingers and watched Ajiras reaction to that.

The blonde one raised an Eyebrow. "Hah? Isn't it supposed to be like that anyway?", he asked not hiding his bad mood fully from the Doc.

The old man smiled.

"I'm glad you said that. I almost was afraid you would complain. Saying that it should be more important to take that Aragami down. Before more people would get hurt."

This time, Ajira titled his head. "To rush something is the worst we could do, right? You should know me better than thinking I would lose my cool so easy.", he relied, sounding slight annoyed.

The Doc looked at him quiet, but then smiled again is way strange smile.

"Well, that's perfect then.", he said and stood up to walk towards the Leader.

"You see, the thing is. In fact I'm not just going to sent you back to routine work. Not fully, at least.", it never was a good thing when the Doc said things like that.

"I know that things are a little chaotic right now. And actually I planned to give that task to Soma. But he probably won't see any combat for a while so I have to ask you."

Ajira was already skeptical. "And what is it about?"

"Oh, it's no big deal, actually. Around a week ago the research Unit found twice a black feather around places where Vajras had been seen. For my personal researches, I would like you to look around if you can find more of them. But it shouldn't be you're priority. After all I know that, with three Gods Eater out of duty, you got more work. But if you have time to go on free missions, please try to pick some with Vajra as target. Alright?"

Once again, it was just odd. The request was strange as it was. But it was something Sakaki also could give to others. To multiple people if needed. So why choosing Soma and in second place him?

"Well, Doc. I'm fine with that but would you mind telling me what it is about?", Ajira asked still skeptically. He tried to read in Sakakis face what he was thinking. But the old man was one of the very few people Ajira never was sure of what was up with him.

"Oh, I'll tell you soon enough!", by that said, Ajira already found himself leaning back because the Doc came, right off the bat, way too close. Once again.

"But I really would like you not to tell the others about it for now. It could be confusing otherwise."

"Eh.", Ajira finally could stand normal again after the Doc had moved back. The Leader was silent and thinking. He didn't think that Sakaki was toying him around or anything like that. But he still felt very uncomfortable by doing things he didn't knew the reason. For him, everything had a reason. And he really disliked not knowing them.

"Alright, I got it. You'll tell me as soon as you know yourself what the feather is about, right?", after all, Ajira couldn't turn down this request.

Dr. Sakaki told him a little more about the feather before he dismissed him and suggested him to take the rest of the day off. Though it wasn't even noon yet.

But Ajira choose to use the time to try out the bullet editor a little more (since he wasn't best with it, to be honest). He also refreshed his inventory.

But he couldn't go see the others at the Sick Bay because at the time, no visitors were allowed.  
>Even so, he got assured that Gina, for her part, would be allowed to go back to her room at the evening.<p>

Besides him and Federico, almost no one was at the Den. But Ajira would have liked some distraction. So the Leader ended up in his room reading a book about an assassin. It was a book from the 'old world', over 70 years old.

By reading it was much easier to notching for him than by sleeping.

But after all, he ended up reading until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Alright, I know it took me quite a while this time. BUT! I was writingtranslating some other Gods Eater FF's!

Thanks to Ragner again for proofreading! And for indicate to me that the Caligula was way more blue than the Hannibal... ^^'  
>Not that I saw that one ever before since I don't have DLC.<p>

Next Chapter: Tatsumi really is confused when he noticed that Soma discharged himself from the Sick Bay in the middel of night. Besides that, Ajira dreams about his past. But his routine life has to continue anyway.


End file.
